First consider the expression for: The sum of $-3$ and the product of $1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the quantity of $-2$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $x$ $1x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (1x - 3) = \color{orange}{-2(x-3)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{-2(x-3)}$ $-2(x-3)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(x-3)-9$.